Abyss
by Lithium4
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, father of Louise, a small, sickly little girl of only eight. On her the night of her eighth birthday, her father comes home, covered in his own blood, holding onto a picture book for his little girl. Both of them do not wake up the next morning. Germerica and other parings involved.
1. El's Picture Book The Witch and Lafrenze

_Before we start our story, we must know this, how is it that the doors to paradise opened?_

_Lushly thick growing dark trees, the eerie cries of the birds. In the secluded forests far from civilization, that baby was abandoned. Fortunately... or unfortunately... the baby who had been abandoned, as if to hide her from other eyes, was again found. By a witch with sharp eyes, who had been run out from the kingdom. It wasn't long before, the fondling baby grew into a girl who was so beautiful that chills were sent down the spine. And now, our story begins._

"Louise… do not forget…" says my mutti Maria as I head to the grave yard. More people have been buried today, and I always pray for their souls to find paradise. Of course, I have never heard of anything else other than Paradise. But as I pray, I hear a twig break under someone's foot. I turned my head and saw a beautiful man standing next to me.

"Did you know the man buried their?" asked the man, his deep blue eyes looking at me with tenderness. I shook my head no and looked back at the grave.

"No, but it shouldn't matter, I want this man, and everyone here, to find peace." I say tenderly. I feel his soft hand on my shoulder and his voice was close to my ear.

"That's such a wonderful thing to do."

"Thank you."

"Miss, may I know your name?"

"It is Louise."

"That is such a beautiful name. May I see you again?" I nodded yes. Even though I had just met the man, something inside of me was wishing for him. He left, and I left once the stars came out. The forest was beautiful at night. I could hear the wise howl's hoot, the nimble cricket's chirp, and the little frog's song. When I opened the door to my house, I said hello to my mother with a kiss on her cheek, and hung up my red hood by the door.

"Mutti, did you know that there is a man nearby?" I ask her, trying to hide my excitement. Mutti has only let me meet other girls, ever since I was a little girl.

"Please Louise, stay away from him." Said mutti.

"But mutti! Why?"

"Louise… do not forget… You are the guardian of the last gate, who protects the world from the hands of the dead whom rest with the devil." Mutti would always tell me this. I don't see how someone like me would be a gate. I'm nothing but a human. I was upset with my mutti, I stormed up the stairs to my small little room, walls covered by drawings of what I thought a man looked like. Some with tails. Others with claws. Only now do I realize that none of these where right. I take out a piece of paper and begin to draw what the man looked like. His wheat colored hair, his deep blue eyes, even his lovely blue, armor like outfit. I place his picture close to my bed, and close my eyes while I gazed at his picture.

I saw a large river in front of me, and a woman was on the other side, crying in a dark, scary forest. I could not hear the woman, but I could hear other creature's cries for help. Perhaps this is the other world, the one I had only heard rumors about. But the woman was beautiful. She had lovely brown hair, her curls flowing perfectly around her neck. Then, I heard a lyre being played. Mutti knows a woman who knows how to play, but not as well as the one playing this one. I look to where the lyre is coming from, and see the man I met earlier. He looked as if he was calling out to the woman, but once again, I could not hear his sweet voice. He tried to swim through the river the separated him and the woman, but when he was just about to, he took a step back. The river was too strong for anyone to swim through, and the man fell to his knees, crying just like the woman.

I had woken up, and all I could think of is the man's face, full of sorrow, full of grieve. But then I remembered his question, about if he could see me again. I quietly left my small little house while mutti was asleep, and walked to the grave yard. He was there, kneeling over a small little grave. I think the owner of the grave is a woman named Feliciana Jones. I come close to him and ask,

"Did you know her?" He looked at me with those lovely blue eyes, just like before.

"Yes, she was my wife, until death took her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I heard from a family of only women closer to the town, that you would able someone like me to go to where she is and bring her back." I sheepishly nodded my head yes.

"My mutti had told me that I could do that, but to never do it."

_'You should not let your barrier of purity be broken…'_

"Please, I never got to say good-bye to her. I want to see her face one last time." He had such a sad look on his face. I never went against my mutti, but just to make him happy, to see that smile again, I would gladly let him. So, I nodded my head yes again. His smile returned and he hugged me tenderly. He whispered into my ear. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I ask. He pushed me to the ground and said,

"Because I have to hurt you. I know how pure you are right now, and I know this will hurt." He kissed me on the lips, and I felt his warm tongue ask for me to open. I did. How could I say no, after I had said yes. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth, exploring every part of it, felt strange. But I felt the happiness again when our hands touched tenderly, when he broke for air, and our stare met lovingly. Did I love him? Maybe. I have never known love or hate before.

"May I know your name sir?" He smiled sweetly and said,

"It is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

_'Louise… do not forget…'_

I screamed out in pain as he entered. I could feel my flower of purity being scattered in the now lustful wind. Black flames ignited, and they would not stop burning until he was engulfed in them. They didn't hurt any of us, only made Alfred go faster. When he exited, he was gone. Lost to that other world. I had told him to never look back as he looked for her. Otherwise, she would turn to dust, and Alfred would be stuck in the other world forever. I got up and put my clothes back on, only to feel a sick feeling in my stomach. Vomit rushed out as fast as it could, and I knew, I was now with child. I remember something that mutti had told me before, that if the door was ever opened for anyone, it could never close again.

_And thus… the doors to paradise were opened._

* * *

__**The story here is based off of the song of the same title. Inspired by the Abyss soundtrack by Sound Horizon. The story here is a romance between Sleeping Beauty's daughter(Germany) and Orphius(America). Orphius used the girl to go to the underworld to bring back his wife. In doing so, the gates to 'Paradise' were opened.**

**Hoped you liked it and please tell me what you think. More chapters to come~**


	2. El's Portrait

_Before we can start our story, we must know the characters. _

I walked through the hall of a run-down house, one that no one lives in. The floor creaked under the weight of my boot. As always, my face was masked, for no one could know the true identity of a thief like me. Snow fell outside, and my cloak was damp, so I decided to light a fire in the fire place to help myself dry. When the fire was lit, the room was filled with a warm glow and I could see what was around me. On the wall above the fireplace, was a painting of a young girl with light blonde hair and large crystal blue eyes. She was beautiful, like a little doll. Her skin was pale, yet lovely. She must be about my age. I sat down on the floor, and saw a note on top of a picture book. The cover was white, with gold writing on it that said, 'Paradise.' I picked up the note and read,

_'To my beloved daughter on her eighth birthday…'_ and it was signed with my own name. _'Alfred F. Jones, A.K.A, Dad.'_

When I left the house, I found that my mind was only on the lovely little girl. As I grew up, I began to search for the woman who would give me that child. The one who looks like the perfect little doll.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... I really wanted to do more with this, but I really couldn't come up with more while sticking to the story.**

**But this is from El's Portrait, and now I'm working on the beginning of ABYSS~ Woot! **

**Review and fav if you want~**


	3. El's Paradise Side E

_And now, our story begins._

They shot me. Those bastards. They don't even know why I need this book. If Louise where to leave without it, then I would be heart broken. I bet their coming after me. But I don't care, I need to give this to her. My blood stood out like neon against the snow. I could still see the splatters far away from me. But once I could finally see our little house, I heard Louise's voice inside my head.

'Hey vati.' Said my little girl as she tugged on my sleeve from her bed. I look over to her and see her bright smile. She's my own little piece of paradise, one that I would never, ever give up.

'What is it Louise?' I ask with a smile.

'Do you know what day it is tomorrow?' I gave her a look that made her think that I need to think about it, but I already knew.

'It's the birthday of the cutest girl in the whole world.' I hugged her and she giggled, then said,

'I think a picture book would be nice.'

That's why I stole the book from the wedding. That's why they shot me. And that's why I'm here right now, crawling just to make it to my own front door. I opened it and heard Louise's cough from upstairs. She must have heard me come in, because she started to ask,

"Hey… vati, in that paradise, what kind of flowers bloom? Hey… vati, in that paradise, what kind of birds sing?" I wish I could answer her, but I was having such a hard time trying to get up the steps to see her again. I opened her door, and saw that her eyes were closed. I'm too late. Not having any more strength left in me, I collapse onto the ground, my hand still gripping her white picture book with the gold writing. As my vision blurs and my heart slows down, I hear Louise's sweet voice one last time.

"Hey… vati, in that paradise, will my body not hurt anymore? Hey… vati, in that paradise, will we always be together?" Then the last word I could hear was a quiet, "Hey… vati…" Then I was lost into the darkness of death.

I walked through the darkness, until I heard a voice, calling to me. It was a deep, bone chilling voice, one that made me fear for my life. I felt like it belonged to a person much more evil than a demon. It was the devil, the devil himself.

"You foolish human." Said the voice. "You damned your soul, all for a little girl who would not see past eight."

"She was not just a girl." I muttered. The voice laughed and said,

"Well I guess she wasn't. That is why, I am going to let you have her."

"H-How!"

"I have my ways, but only if you collect the girls of the abyss. There are five of them, each are due for hell. I want you to get them for me and bring them here, only then, will you get to see your perfect little girl. So, what do you say?" I didn't even think about it. To see Louise again. To see her smiling as she can finally walk and run without any pain. I would give up anything for that, even paradise. So I yelled out,

"Yes! I will get all of these girls, as long as you will let me see my daughter again!" I heard a snap of a pair of fingers, and I was sent out of the darkness, and into a place I did not know.


	4. ARK

_Love wishing to the "Ark"_

Test subject 2713. Male. Seventeen years old. Name: Yao Wang.

Test subject 2714. Female. Sixteen years old. Name: Ying Wang.

* * *

I love Yao. We go together so beautifully, like Ying and Yang. He always puts my black hair in two big buns perfectly. He's always so nice to me, unlike the men in white. He doesn't misuse the "Ark" like they do. The "Ark" is only used for love. Only to show how much you adore a person, like I do with Yao.

"Ying, it's our birthday today." Says Yao as he held my hands gently. I felt my heart flutter in joy.

"Yes, I remember." I say.

"Today I turn eighteen. I finally get to know that one secret the men in white know." He was so happy. He didn't seem like someone to stick his nose into anything, but he really wanted to know the secret of the men in white. More than anything in his whole life. The men in white came in and gave us our gifts. I got a pretty purple dress, just like the ones in the stories the men in white tell me about. Dark purple with light purple flowers all over it. Yao opened his gift to find nothing. It's not like he was disappointed, but he wasn't as happy as I was. The one man in white rested his old, wrinkly hand on his shoulder and smiled as he said,

"Your gift is some were else. Follow me." He helped Yao up from his spot, since he had new legs again. A woman stayed with me and said,

"Do you want me to help you in your dress?" I nodded with a large smile. I couldn't help but think of the wonderful secret Yao gets to know. Maybe it's a secret room we can go into, full of our favorite foods. Or maybe it's an endless supply of panda toys. Or even better, a chance to go out into the sunlight. To feel the rain on our scared skin, feel the grass between our different little toes, and to breath in the smell of the world with my one lung. I was in the dress and the woman began to brush my hair gently. She does a good job, but I would rather have Yao do it.

"We have a new lung for you Ying. It's in a brand new tube, just for you."

"Why are you so nice Miss?" I ask.

"Because it's your birthday. Tomorrow, everything will be the same again."

'Please! Stop it!' she kept on cutting and cutting my skin. They want to see if I can respond to pain the same way a normal person would, so they didn't think of numbing the pain. At this point, the skin on my stomach was cut open, and I could see everything. I let out a blood curdling scream and I see them doing the same to Yao. They stich us up again and toss us in our cell for exercise and social skills. They left us with a book, a ball, and a piece of paper and a pencil. Yao read me a story that day.

'It rained for forty days and forty nights. It rained so hard that Noah's ark floated above even the highest mountains. There was no dry ground left at all. And everything that breathed on the earth died. What terrible things happen when people sin.' He never did get to finish the story that day. They forced us into our containment tubes early. That entire night I dreamed of the beautiful "Ark" and what it looked like. I wasn't as smart as Yao, but I was smart enough to know that the "Ark" would save us.

"Miss, is your arrogant wish to become an incapable god?" She chuckled and stopped brushing.

"You're such a smart little girl." And she forced me onto the ground. Her eyes were filled with blood lust, just like they always are. Maybe I'll never get to see a snowy day in February like I wanted to, our let Yao see a rainy June day. She pulled out a small "Ark", the one she always carries. She may be good at hair brushing, but she's the one who always loves to cuts me open. After many, many cuts, I gather enough courage to grab her wrist and take the "Ark" from her. It doesn't take long for her to fall off of me in her new red coat.

"I-I finally have the "Ark". Now Yao and I can be together." And just then, the doors open, and Yao himself walks in. He was as pale as snow and his beautiful eyes were opened wide in what looked like shock. Maybe it was because I have the "Ark" now. "Yao, what's wrong?" He didn't say anything to me as he walked to the wall to my far right. He fell to his knees and once again, I gathered enough courage to say everything I've wanted to say. "Y-Yao, I-I love you."

"What did you say?" asked Yao in a quiet voice.

"I love you! I always have!" His face was in complete horror.

"You stupid little girl. Do you want to know what they told me?" I nodded my head yes. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to me. It was our files.

'Name: Yao Wang. Mother: Huian Wang'

'Name: Ying Wang. Mother: Huian Wang'

"We're brother and sister."

"B-But I still love you, either way." My grip on the "Ark" became tighter as he got up from his spot. He slapped me across the face and yelled out,

"It's a taboo you stupid girl! One that would send us both to hell!" This isn't Yao. This isn't him. Maybe the men in white made a copy of him. Maybe if I use the "Ark" to kill this one, then we can be together again. We can meet in paradise when we die and love forever. The "Ark" goes through the other one's heart, and I hear the real Yao again. "Y-Ying?"

"You're not really Yao. So I'll just use the "Ark" to send you to paradise in little itty bitty pieces. That way I can see the real Yao." I gave him a little kiss on the forehead to be nice and began to chop him up. The head flew to the other side of the room while the arms and legs went to another. The white room turned just as red as the other lady's coat. But none of it got on my purple dress. Yao wouldn't want to see me like that. The men in white came and pulled me away from Yao and the "Ark". I kicked and thrashed around, but those stupid men kept me from getting loose.

"Let's return to paradise my dear love!" They lock me in my tube and leave the room. What stupid little men. They probably think all of this is my fault. If it wasn't for their constant torture, this wouldn't have happened. The real Yao would still be here with me. I would still be able to love him just like I've always dreamed of. We both could have seen the sun, felt the rain and grass, and breathed in the real air. But no, they just had to become gods. I hope they all burn in hell.

"On the contrary miss, it will be you who will burn in hell." I opened my eyes to see a man in a black tattered robe with a black mask covering his face. The only thing that stood out about the man was his wheat golden hair. And with a snap of his fingers, I was sent to a burning inferno.


	5. BAROQUE

I walked through the rain to the church. My white scarf soaked, along with my platinum hair and my clothes. Opening the large door to the church, the cold air of the long night rushes to me as fast as it can. I slowly make my way to the end, and kneel before the lord.

"Lord, I have killed someone." I say quietly, only for him to hear. "I, with these hands have killed a woman who was very important to me." Now that I think about it, ever since I was a child, people have been weary of me. Other people appeared very frightened of me. I was always scared of not being accepting. Of not being like everyone else. 'Different' was an unbearable fear that I had, because at some point, I had unconsciously linked it to 'rejection'. I was afraid to even talk to someone, for the fear of not saying the right thing or what someone wanted to hear kept me from doing so.

'How great it would be to vanish into air.' I thought as I kept my mouth shut, hoping to do just that.

"Hey, why are you sitting here all alone?" asked a girl about my age with wavy auburn hair and a curl going to the right side of her face. She was the first one who spoke to me, despite all of my flaws. She was beautiful, so kind and nice to me. She had a striking smile that was gentle like the moon. At first, I was confused at why she was doing this, but soon, I began to care for her.

"What? You're scared of being different?" She asked. I nodded, hiding behind my scarf that was wrapped around my neck like always. "But that's nothing to be afraid of."

"How?"

"Being 'different' is 'personality'." She smiled softly as she continued. "The important thing wasn't 'being the same', but 'understanding' one another." However, I found that we were 'too different' for each other. I felt a strange feeling in my heart, one that I still feel now. I was in love with her so much, that I just couldn't do anything about it. I gathered up all of my courage and confessed my feelings to her.

"Feliciana, I love you!" I yelled out to her. She looked at me funny and I saw a frown form on her soft lips.

"I'm sorry Ivanna, but I love someone else, I hope you can understand." At that time, her words were very saddening. She ran away from me, crying her pretty eyes out, and I chased after her. I wanted her. So badly. I talked her and we began to fall down the stone steps of her home, intertwined together, as if it was fate. I felt her rub against me, and I felt so alive. This is just what I wanted from her.

"God, is this red pearl of mine twisted?" I ask. "I am not confessing because I want anyone to forgive me. But because this sin is the tie that binds her and I together." This sin is one that I won't even allow God to forgive… Lightning struck, and I saw a tall man in a black cloak standing in front of me, eyes covered, golden hair almost lighting up in the dark.

"Then allow me to forgive it…" then all was black.

_Baroque Vierge, Baroque zi le fine..._

* * *

__**I don't like how this came out at all... -_- Not the best Yuri writter, I'm more of a Yaoi in Hetero writter really, so it sucks big time. And I'm not a fan of the song it's self, so it's hard to make a good fict out of a song you don't like much**


	6. YIELD

What a lovely life I live. I'm in love with Gilbert, the towns black smith, and that's all I need. Oh how beautiful he is. The way his silver hair compliments my blonde hair perfectly. Those crimson eyes just make me melt. He perfect, in every way. My parents are wonderful too. My father is the local apocathary, and he's told me that he also knows a few spells. My mother stays at home like all of the other women are supposed to do. Even so, I still sneak out to see Gilbert at his work.

"Amelia." Sais Gilbert as we leave his work late at night. I had my arms wrapped lovingly around his as he looked at me.

"Yes Gilbert?"

"You know that night when I talked to your father." I nodded my head and he continued. "Well, I was asking him if I could have you…" He paused and we stopped. He faced me with loving eyes that always made me so happy to see. Then he got on one leg and held my right hand tenderly, as always. "… To be my wife." Tears of joy swelled up in my eyes and I kissed him right on the lips. It was the happiest day of my life. We were married under the apple tree in the middle of town. I finally got to meet Gilbert's brother. I finally got to be Amelia Beilschmidt. After all of my years of wishing for just that.

"Gilbert, do you want a child?" I ask as we sit together on our large seat.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked, taking off his reading glasses.

"Well, my mother is with child, and seeing her and my father this happy again, it makes me wonder if, well…"

"I would love to have one dear." I smiled softly at my husband and thought of the perfect little one we would have together. That was the last smile I would give to anyone. The doctor had told us that I couldn't have one, and that there was nothing for us to do. I could adopt, but I want to see that perfect child that came from the both of us every day. Not someone else. I locked myself in our room, and never left. Gilbert always brought me food and he would try to get me to come down and talk, but it never worked.

"Amelia, your mother and father want to talk to you." Said Gilbert as he popped his head through our door. It was my mother, so I had no choice but to come down. Mother was sitting on our chair while Father was standing next to her. Both of them had a worried look on their faces. I sat down in the seat next to them.

"Amelia, we heard the news." Said Father softly.

"We're so sorry." Said Mother. No their not. They wouldn't know the hell I'm going through. Not to show the world how much I love him, not to have a family with him like I've dreamed of. Mother was about to say something else, but she felt the baby kick her. She was so happy, apparently it was its first. Even Father came over to her to feel the baby. They were ignoring me. They were too caught up in the little mongrel. He's not even breathing yet and their letting it become their whole world.

"Mother, are you really sorry?" I ask. She didn't even look up to answer me. I got up from my seat and went to the kitchen. On the counter was a butcher knife. Gilbert used it to cut the heads of chickens for dinner. I picked it up and brought it back to my seat. Mother and Father were laughing as they felt the stomach.

_Her fruitless behavior, will you laugh at it_

"Mother. Father. I may not be able to yield a child like you can, but even so, I still want to be happy." Off comes the head of my father.

_3-1=2_

His blood was as red as a red apple. My favorite fruit. So sweet, so bountiful. If only Humans were like that. I turn to my mother and off comes her head as well.

_2-2=0_

Such a sweet taste. The blood of a woman with child is just like an apple. Tart, yet sweet at the same time.

_Sweets, la la sweets, la la deep red fruits! If it can't be picked by hand, harvest it with a knife! Sweets, la la sweets, la la deep red fruits. Ah… but isn't this a head?_

I look around the house for Gilbert, to tell him of the news. He would love to hear it. But when I finally find someone, it's not him. He's a man older than Gil, in a black cloak and a mask covering his face. But I could faintly see blue eyes behind it, and his golden hair looked like the wheat in the fields just a few miles over. He didn't say anything as he wrapped me in his cloak, taking me into the darkness.

* * *

**Eh, once again, not one of my favorites. I love the song and how it feels and all, but not happy with how the chapter came out, but I don't like the revision either, so, you know.**

**Fav, Review, all that good stuff if you like it and all**


End file.
